


Girl's Night

by Jujus_island



Series: Groundbreaking Discoveries [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kinda, Light-Hearted, Love at First Sight, Mostly Gen, Mutual Pining, Pining, Short & Sweet, Sleepovers, The sonadow is just mentioned btw, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yearning, alot of yearning, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujus_island/pseuds/Jujus_island
Summary: Amy's feeling down in the dumps, what better way to cheer her up than with a sleepover? Well, that's unfortunate, It looks like Rouge can't make it. Guess it's just Blaze and Amy tonight![Takes place in the Groundbreaking universe but as always you don't have to read that at all to understand this one :), it's all pretty cannon compliant]
Relationships: Amy Rose/Blaze the Cat, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Groundbreaking Discoveries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Girl's Night

**Author's Note:**

> This IS in the groundbreaking universe BUT you don't have to read that to understand what's happening here. That whole story is pretty cannon-compliant besides the characters being aged up. After the line is what happens in Blaze's world in chapter 3 of Groundbreaking Revelations.

“I- I, it just isn’t fa-fair! I’m ha-happy for them really! But it just… it still stings!” Amy managed to choke her words out between intermittent sobs. It was almost unintelligible to the bat waiting at the other side of the phone.She was a shady character sure, but who else do you call at 2 am to cry about your childhood crush suddenly being swept off his feet by the ever dark and broody ultimate life form? The titular friend group mom of course! 

Rouge may be best friends with said dark and broody ultimate life form, hell, she presided over him to the extent she was basically an older-sister figure to him. But that didn’t stop her from sympathizing with the heartbroken hedgehog. She knew what it felt like to be rejected, every advance she made toward him seemed to fly right over Knuckles’ head. 

What she found in her numerous run-ins with a broken heart is that the best remedy is to simply distract yourself! And one easy, surefire way to distract yourself is a night in with the girls. And, after a few phone calls, a sleepover for the ages was organized. Unfortunately, the guest list was rather low considering who was available on such notice, limiting them to Blaze, Amy and Rouge. 

“Of course, I can’t have it at the apartment.” Rouge, swinging her leg and curling the phone cable in her finger, stated rather nonchalantly. 

“Why's that?” Amy exclaimed, admittedly taken aback by the slightly presumptuous behavior of the bat. 

“Because.” She glanced over at the mess of an apartment, popcorn kernels littering the floor from Omega haphazardly throwing at Shadow earlier. “The apartment is a mess.” 

“Oh ok, I’ll have it at mine.” Amy pouted, she really should’ve figured Rouge would pull something like this. Oh well, it wasn’t like she didn’t like having company over, the opposite in fact, it’s just that she hardly had any time to bake cookies! Sure, store-bought is fine, but it was Blaze’s first girl night, a detail the hedgehog deduced from the context she was given from the phone conversation. 

But, luckily for Amy, she was a lot of things, resourceful being one of many. So she made the best of her limited time, outfitting the living room with blankets and fairy lights, resorting to baking and breaking cookies as opposed to scratch. It was all coming together, all the ingredients for the perfect night! 

It wasn’t long before she heard the doorbell ring, calling her to go address whoever was waiting patiently at the other side. Amy practically bounced her way over, admittedly a bit too excited to have another girl’s night, it always seemed like too long since the last time she had one of these opportunities. 

Behind the door was her favorite lean, violet purple feline, Blaze. She had this effortless grace about her, maybe it originated from her princess ancestry. Whatever the case was, even in her elegance, she appeared apprehensive to the open door, to enter the inviting inside. 

The truth was, they weren’t all that well acquainted. Differently not as well as Amy would’ve liked. But that was what tonight was all about, right? Just letting loose and getting closer! Amy wasn’t worried, being the social butterfly she was, getting her comfortable would be a piece of cake! 

So she escorted her guest over to the pillow fort, making it extra homey by activating the fairy lights and placing the cookies by her side. 

When Blaze first saw her leave, in this instance to go get her a glass of juice, it felt like a breath of fresh air in the awkward atmosphere. But the second time, after Amy had proven to be one of the most open-hearted people she’s ever met, she was almost compelled to follow after her. 

It was just something in her, she cracked Blaze open like a walnut, driving her to spill all her secrets right out into the open. Her presence was both comforting and intimidating, warm and inviting like a hug but so good she was afraid to taint it. 

They had finally got to delve into the conversation they both seemed to crave. Even when living parallel lifestyles, just their demeanor seemed to click together. Amy was all too willing to talk and Blaze was all too willing to listen, revealing in the world of Miss Rose as she touched upon all the little details of her day. 

Blaze was still new to friendship, making it apparent by the way she awkwardly tried to follow whatever direction Amy veered the conversation in. She was insecure, and she knew it in the thoughts of doubt that would creep into the back of her mind. But Amy's smile, so bright and bubbly, it expelled the doubt in her mind, encouraging her words out of her mouth.

“Oh! Rouge is calling me!” Amy quickly accepted the call, filling Blaze’s heart with dread. She thoroughly enjoyed the dynamic she and Amy had in this moment, easy and effortless, Amy the ocean and her little sailboat drifting along with her. From her own experience, Blaze worked much better one on one, so she was delighted to hear, from her eavesdropping, that Rogue was too busy with G.U.N to join them tonight. 

Amy lowered her phone, turning to Blaze with her never faltering smile. “Awe, she’s always too busy, maybe next time! I’m happy you’re still here Blaze!” She was so kind! Not a single bad word of anyone else left her mouth! It was worlds away from the impersonal eloquence that seemed ubiquitous in the place she resided in. One of the many unforeseen disadvantages to being a princess. 

They moved back to the sporadic cadence in the way they spoke. Jumping from one topic to the next. At one point, Amy had noticed how stiff Blaze’s posture was; how she was sitting on the couch but her back never met the plush backing.

“Oh Blaze! Don’t be afraid to get comfy here! I really appreciate you coming here to cheer me up. I can’t have my friend feeling unwelcome!” 

Friend. It was something in that word that gave her the overwhelming urge to kiss Amy.  
~~  
It was only a few weeks later that Amy’s inexplicable charm had convinced Blaze to the ‘friend group game night.’ When Amy had said game night, she was expecting something more along the lines of a game of bridge, or even rummy, not video games. But she wasn’t disappointed, how could she when all her attention was focused on Amy. 

It was in the way she breathed so easy, and how her laugh was so loud and open. She lived life free in the moment, she was the sun and the Blaze felt like one of the planets that orbited around her. Oh, how she wished Amy could, out of the kindness of her heart teach her her ways! Preferably one on one, as Amy’s energy was so soothing, she felt she could never get enough.

“So! We’re all ready to go?” Sonic smiled, waving the group out of the house. Sonic had been blessed with a new relationship, one with Shadow. As such, they must go out for drinks to celebrate the accomplishment. The group shuffled out of the front door, Blaze being the only outlier. It felt strange, not being familiar with the environment or the all who would be in attendance. But Amy turned around, noticing Blaze’s sudden hesitation.  
“You’re not coming?” Amy smiled politely.

Blaze shifted, but smiled slightly under the sudden gaze.”The pub has never really been my scene.”  
Amy couldn’t help but look disappointed. “It won’t be the same without you.” Blaze looked down, but then up and smiled, nodding in agreement to attend. They jog after the others who were well on their way, laughing at just how far they managed to get in such a short amount of time.  
Tonight will be a great night, as long as you are here.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Casidi (because I know you won't see this) and also I had the gayest little crush on you since we meet like three years ago. You are so nice and never say a bad word about anyone, we even kissed bc we played spin the bottle and I wanted to make out but, alas, you are straight and I am a gay disaster 😔. Sob story aside, look at me writing something that isn't sonadow!


End file.
